


[IMAGE] Niraya portraits

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Pictures, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Two portraits of Niraya Kavaka, one looking over her shoulder in her seat, the other sipping something from a mug.





	1. Portrait one, over the shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/gifts).



> For [Meadows](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/meadows).


	2. Portrait two, sipping... whatever that is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post these to AO3, please forgive me.


End file.
